Fixing Mistakes
by KingofKings619
Summary: Natsu is going to kick Gray's ass, but it's not one of their usual fights. Natsu X Lucy


Fixing Mistakes

Natsu was pissed off, and not in the good way. Now I know what ya'll are thinking; He's just mad because he failed a mission, he got off of a horse drawn carriage, or didn't eat lunch. But, none of them are the reasons he was pissed. It had something to do with the love of his life, Lucy, and the asshole ice stripper, as he liked to call him, Gray.

You see, 10 minutes ago, Natsu took Lucy to the forest to confess his feelings to her. He did, and Lucy had said that she felt the same way. It was the best day of his life…until Gray decided to make his being there known. Gray came up and told Lucy that the reason Natsu had told her he liked her was because they had a bet and he would get 50,000 Jewels if he did.

Lucy was hurt…well actually, that's an understatement. Her eyes filled with tears, and as Natsu was about to tell her that Gray was lying, Lucy slapped him across the face so hard, that he fell backwards. Lucy also screamed that she never wanted to see him again and that she hated him and ran off. Gray also left after the episode. After Natsu burned down half the forest in anger, he was heading for the Fairy Tail guild to burn Gray into a crisp.

"WHERE IS THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD ICE STRIPPER?" Natsu screamed angrily when he made it to the Guild. Erza and Mira didn't know what was wrong, but they didn't need a dead wizard, so they decided to calm him down. "Why do you need to know where he is?" Mira asked with concern. "BECAUSE I'M GONNA TURN HIM INTO A FUCKING PILE OF FUCKING ASHES". "Now Natsu, you need to calm down. Killing Gray won't fix your problems." "YES IT WILL". "No it won't". "YES IT WILL." "No it won't." Seeing that this argument was going nowhere, Erza decided to step in.

"Natsu, what is your business with Gray?" Erza asked with curiosity. "BECAUSE THAT PIECE OF SHIT COST ME A CHANCE TO BE WITH LUCY AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR IT". "Okay, number one; do not yell at me again. Number two; killing Gray isn't going to make Lucy fall in love with you." Just as they were talking, Gray came to the bar, saw Natsu there, and tried to leave, but Natsu saw him and went after him with a flaming fist. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH." "Oh shit!"

Erza and Mira were holding Natsu back while Gray was regaining his composure. "What the hell was that for?" Mira then decided to step in. "Natsu told us that you made Lucy cry and ruined Natsu's chance with her." "I didn't know he actually meant it. And besides, it was just as a joke." Erza then glared a death-glare at Gray and gave him an order. "Well Gray, you're going to make this right by going with Natsu to Lucy's house and explaining the whole situation." "Alright, let's go Natsu." Natsu just glared at Gray, but started walking towards Lucy's house with Gray following close behind.

Lucy was in her bed under her blanket crying her eyes out. 'That jackass Natsu. I can't believe he would play with my emotions like that.' Happy, on the other hand, was freeloading off of the fish Natsu kept in her fridge. Happy couldn't help but wonder 'What the hell did Natsu do to her?' Natsu and Gray then came in and found Lucy in her bed.

"What…do you…want?" Lucy said while choking back sobs. Natsu was about to say something, but Gray stepped in. "Look Lucy, about what I said before, that was just a joke, and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I'm really sorry if I hurt you or Natsu…well, mostly you." Lucy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Natsu started getting worried when Lucy's head came down. "Lucy are you alright?" Lucy answered him by pouncing on him and frenching him for a couple of minutes.

When they were finished, Lucy said "Oh and Natsu, I will be your girlfriend." Natsu smiled a huge smile and returned her kiss. Lucy then looked at Gray and got a devilish smile on her face. "Oh and Gray, Natsu is going to punish you for making me cry while I change." Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek and cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure. Happy, you probably won't want to see this."

**5 minutes later…**

Gray was on the floor a burnt and a bloody mess. Happy was told by Natsu to take him to the hospital. Lucy came out wearing that maid outfit he wore in Volume 2 of the manga and started acting all seductive. "Like what you see, honey?" By now, Natsu was getting a huge boner and a massive nosebleed. They had a wild night of sex after and lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
